This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to package structure for stacks of nested cups that serves also as apparatus for dispensing the cups.
Cup dispensers are well known in the art and generally require some form of permanent mounting on a wall or other suitable structure. It is not always practicable to mount a dispenser of this type in every desired location, and they frequently are mounted in a single location not convenient to all users.
It is an objective of this invention to provide an improved package structure for nested paper cups that is suited as dispensing apparatus useful in a variety of locations.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide an improved package structure for nested cups that is separable into self contained units each serving as a dispensing apparatus, and which units are adapted for use without need for permanent mounting structure.